


Celebration

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: At it again with my bi kids, F/M, Look I have a lot of feelings about Touma and Ellie let me live, They're really sweet and banter a lot they're good I promise, i want them to be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Touma has a present for Ellie. It's pointless fluff I'm sorry
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Yumizuru Eleonora
Kudos: 2





	Celebration

_The Arrow of Destiny._

It would be her big break into Hollywood, finally, after all her years of working and dreaming. She would finally get her chance to walk the red carpet, her chance to show the world that she is more than biracial, more than a pretty face, and most importantly, a force to be reckoned with. Watching the trailer fills her with a weird kind of excitement, a hope of new beginnings and a realization that Fortuna wouldn’t be home for much longer. The commercial itself was a quickly shot thing, none of the footage from it intended to be in the movie, but she couldn’t be happier with the result. The choice to use her Mirage outfit was all on her, as she wanted her first block buster hit to have a memento of her Mirage partner, Virion. He’s been as helpful as he’s been flouncy, and while he can get on her nerves, she’s happier to have him than not. 

“It’s official then, huh?” 

Ellie is snapped out of her thoughts, and she turns towards the voice – it's none other than Touma, consistent thorn in her side. She says that, but... In truth, he only ribs her because she ribs him, and the back and forth never harmed anyone. While Itsuki certainly has been the reason she got this far, with his guiding hand, Touma has always been there to push her for better and better. They’ve known each other since they were both signed to Fortuna four years ago, with Touma eagerly trying to earn his spot as a performer just as much as Eleonora was. In truth, she has a soft spot for him, if only because when they aren’t bickering, he goes out of his way to help her, and she’s risked her neck quite a few times for him, too. 

She smiles at him, proud and beaming, and nods. 

“Yep. After this Mirage business is over, I’m going to Hollywood.” She says, and Touma makes a face at how proud she looks. It doesn’t stay long, not after how Eleonora glares at him, but his face turns to something unreadable. She now notices his outfit isn’t his usual dark brown coat, pink shirt and jeans, but rather a pink button up with a white vest, white pants and black loafers. He’s even slicked his hair back – it makes sense, though, because she was dressed up too, in a dark green, sleeveless dress that reaches her knees, a light green shawl and black heels. The office had gone out to celebrate Fortuna’s fifth anniversary, and Touma had asked Ellie to wait behind for a few moments before they caught up. 

“Hollywood...” Touma repeats, and he seems to dwell on something. “It’s far away, huh?” 

Ellie pauses, taking Touma’s somewhat... sad tone into account. “I guess it really is.” 

“Just means I won’t be able to come bother you in person.” Touma jokes, and Eleonora’s smile shifts to something a little sadder. The office is eerily quiet without the hustle and bustle of everyone else, despite the hum of the drink machine and the noise from the television. The messily stacked papers and books all over Maiko’s desk seem homely, in a way, and the vista of Tokyo’s night life is backdropped by a beautiful night sky, complete with a waning moon. 

“Not if you’re too busy being everyone’s hero,"Masqueraider Ouga.” Ellie teases back, and there’s a moment of silence as the television flickers to another ad – this time, for something related to Kiria and Tsubasa’s duet. She finally turns to him fully. “So, why did you want me to stay behind while everyone else is already at dinner?” 

Touma seems to go quiet, as if to steel himself, and smiles. “Just... wanted to give you something.” 

Ellie waits, crossing her arms, almost ready to tap her foot with impatience. Touma laughs as he pulls something out of his pocket. 

“Relax, it’s nothing big. Just...” He trails off, like he’s making sure no one’s watching them. He has something in his hands, and Eleonora’s tone shifts completely. “It’s just, I’m gonna miss you when you leave. Wanted to make sure you had something to remember me by.” 

Finally willing himself with everything he has, Touma offers the box to Ellie – a little gift box, wrapped in cute paper with a green ribbon. Delight rushes across her face as she reaches out and takes the box from Touma. She tears the paper away, pushing the ribbon aside and marvels at the Carabia Jewelry box and the soft velvet that surrounds it. Her eyes were so wide, and Touma is trying to watch her without looking nervous. 

Eleonora opens the box and gasps, practically squeaking and almost dropping the box. Touma fumbles to catch it, as does Ellie, prompting them both to hold the box as she marvels at the contents. 

It’s the same style of necklace that belong to Natalie from Black Condor, save a few changes – the two side pieces are engraved with patterns of flowers and arrows, with the middle piece being changed to a locket piece with a little latch, the lid and back of the piece being engraved with a bow and a heart pattern. The inside of the locket has a place for a picture, with an engraved note in the lid that reads “Forever my Hollywood Star”. 

“Itsuki told me about that necklace you really liked, and well, I figured you would have liked some changes to make it your own. The middle piece is a locket you can put a picture in, too, so...” Touma explains, his face going bright red as nerves start to eat him. 

Eleonora’s eyes well with tears as she smiles, letting herself cry over the present. 

“Touma...” The tears fall and she pulls Touma into a tight, tight hug, holding the box in one of her hands as she hugs him. Touma goes stiff, not expecting the hug, and hesitates to return the gesture. 

“H-hey, don’t cry, I don’t have any tissues!” Touma says, but she grins anyway, and doesn’t let go. He laughs, and finally returns the hug. 

“Thank you, Touma. Really.” She mutters. “It means a lot to me.” 

“It’s no problem.” Touma says, and Ellie gives him another tight squeeze before moving away. She carefully pulls it out of the box, admiring the chain, and Touma watches her turn around. She offers the ends of the necklace to him, and Touma helps her put it on – a perfect fit, matching with her outfit. 

“Looks good.” Touma praises, and Eleonora pulls him back into another hug, but this time, instead of resting her head on his shoulder, she faces him directly. His face blossoms into bright red again, and her face is a little pink, too. He looks nervous, flustered, and she laughs a little bit. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re trying to confess something to me.” Ellie says, and Touma’s face doesn’t die down – instead, he just gives her one of his best smiles. 

“What if I am?” He asks, and it’s Eleonora’s turn to blush bright red. She looks at his face, trying to see if he’s hiding anything, if this is a ruse or a prank, but there’s nothing but earnest affection. Ellie just feels more embarrassed. 

“... I...” Ellie shies away, looking anywhere by at Touma. 

“I know you’ve got dreams to chase, just like me. We’re only starting out, but I want to support you, Ellie.” Touma admits, and Ellie gives a nod. 

“I want to support you too, Touma. You’re a really great hero, you know? A-and...” Ellie says, and tries to ignore how warm she feels. 

“And...?” He gently prods. 

“And I... I might like you too.” Eleonora whispers, and Touma grins wide and proud. He can’t contain his joy and he starts laughing, arms curling around Eleonora’s waist. She yelps, gripping onto Touma and letting her legs fly as they spin, barely missing the desk. She starts to laugh, too, and it all seems right – it’s so nice to be held and she feels even better than she did before. It’ll be hard when she leaves for Hollywood and he has to stay to keep playing his role, but knowing she won’t be forgotten, not by anyone in Fortuna, much less Touma, makes it all the easier to march on. Touma stops their spin, letting her feet touch the ground again, and pecks her forehead. The affection causes her to turn red all over again - and she giggles, but doesn’t let go. 

“ **WOOOO! GO TOUMA!** ” 

Both Touma and Eleonora practically leap into the air, Eleonora letting out a shriek and Touma yelping. The pair scrambling away from each other to only earn Touma and Eleonora on the floor, side by side as their backs hit Maiko’s desk. They stare, wide eyed, as the others had, in fact, NOT gone to dinner. Instead, the entire crew were still here, and had watched everything transpire before them. Eleonora feels her face grow bright red as she grabs Touma’s shoulder, seeing he’s as shocked as she is. Barry and Maiko start clapping, and Tsubasa joins in. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Tsubasa cheers, and Mamori nods. Yashiro’s expression is perplexed at best, while Kiria simply wears a knowing smile. 

“HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?” Touma shouts, and Itsuki simply looks guilty. Maiko giggles, leaning on the Ayaha’s desk while the rest of the eavesdroppers look on – Barry has Mamori next to him, Itsuki, Kiria, Tsubasa and Yashiro are filed between, and even Tsubasa’s older sister, Ayaha, is giving a little golf clap. 

“I tried to get everyone to leave, but they caught onto me and wanted to wait and see what would happen...” Itsuki admits. Touma hangs his head. “So... since the beginning.” 

“I trusted you, man...” Touma laments, but none of the others seem too concerned that they just ruined the moment. Eleonora finally stands up, and Touma sighs, getting to his feet. 

“WHY WERE YOU EVEN WATCHING?” Eleonora demands, pointing at her coworkers with a scowl. Touma struggles to his feet, prepared to hold Eleonora back should she attempt to go get Virion. 

“... Guys, if even Itsuki noticed the fact you two were crushing on each other, that’s saying a LOT.” Kiria points out, and Eleonora goes slack jawed. Touma just crosses his arms and huffs. 

“Hey...!” Itsuki pipes up, and Tsubasa snickers. Mamori frowns. 

“We probably shouldn’t have done that...” Mamori admits. “But it’s nice to see you two finally happy together!” 

Tsubasa nods. “Yeah!” 

“Now that all that’s settled...” Yashiro interrupts. “We’re late to our reservation.” 

“SHIT!” Barry yells, and he turns to run out the door. “I’LL GO GET THE TABLE! HURRY UP, EVERYONE!” 

Maiko laughs again, and everyone else watches Barry run out the door. Eleonora sighs, looking dismayed, but her hand rests on the locket. Touma just looks flustered, but he offers his hand to Ellie. They quietly join the group, who all turn and start to leave the office. Maiko throws her hands up with glee. 

“He’s right, kids – we have TWO things to celebrate. A happy anniversary and a happy new couple!” 

No one said anything about how Ellie and Touma held hands the whole way to the restaurant.


End file.
